Young Hearts
by TastesLikePink0
Summary: Freshmen year, Rachel Berry finds herself seated next to Finn Hudson. Will their blossoming friendship turn into something more? *Disclaimer: All of the original characters from the show Glee, I do not own.*
1. Chapter 1

I ran quickly to my first class. I arrived fifteen minutes early to my class, as I did in Middle School. The teacher arrived a few minutes after me. She took a look at my purple polka dotted shirt and white skirt, then cleared her throat. A stampede of students came in! I saw a girl with a curly blonde ponytail and right behind her was...

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" A boy asked me,

"Um, not at all." I said quickly, my mouth dropped at amazement. I never thought a boy could look like that. He of course was going to be popular while me with my skirts and knee high socks were going to be not as popular.

"My name is Finn, what's your name?"

"R-rachel, Rachel Berry." I stuttered as the blonde next to him started to laugh.

"Nice to meet you. This is my girlfriend Quinn Fabray." He said pointing to the girl with the curly blonde ponytail next to him.

"I'm going to be a cheerleader this year, and what clubs might I ask are you going to join?" Quinn said with an attitude only girls can understand.

"I want to join the Glee Club, I was a member of our show choir at my Middle School. We were the B-Sharps, I came up with the name." I smiled, I was very proud that I could admit I had joined the best club at my middle school.

"That sounds so cool! Quinn, we should join Glee Club with Rachel!" Finn exclaimed, but Quinn did not look amused.

"I can't sing, I would rather be doing my back handsprings and splits. Do you know how many calories you do by singing, Rachel? Not very many, I would watch what you eat." She gave me a sour look, but I could tell she was jealous by me and Finn's sudden connection.

"I am a vegan, so I have nothing to worry about. I am trying out for Glee Club on Thursday. You can join me if you want, Finn." I said hopefully.

"I would love to join. I really wish Quinn could come though."

"I'm really not in the mood for arguing with you, Finn, so I am just going to talk to people who really understand me. Santana, what are you doing after school today?" Quinn asked the puerto rican girl next to her.

"I am practicing for my tryout with the cheerios. While Finn is off with the dwarf you could come over to my house and give me some feedback. I will be sure to give you honest feedback about what I really think of your routine." Santana replied, she got up to sit with a different blonde. Quinn followed Santana. She was leaving me alone with Finn.

"You should try out for the School Play, we are doing Into the Woods, its one of my favorites." I said, hoping he had the guts to perform in front of people.

"Oh yeah, I am thinking about the part of Cinderella's prince." Finn said, I smiled at him and I thought to myself whether or not this was fate. I wanted to be Cinderella!

"Thats great, I want to be Cinderella. I guess we could work on this some time after school and help each other audition?" I smiled, Quinn was eying my across the room. I was just having a simple conversation, its not like he is cheating on her with me. Although I wouldn't mind if he did.

"Yeah totally, I will talk to you after class. I kind of need to listen on the first day of school." He responded, I simply smiled and nodded. Its not like me to not pay attention during class. Something was definitely going on with me, and I must say I like it.

After class Finn and Quinn walked hand in hand down the halls, then there was me walking behind them while trying to hurry to my next class. I could not see what he saw in her. She is very rude to him, and her friends are very rude to other students. Santana and Brittany walked pinky in pinky down the hallway too. They must be close.

In my next class, some boy was sitting in front of me wearing an Alexander Mcqueen outfit. I could spot that outfit anywhere, my dads wear those clothes all the time. I swear my dad wore those boots last week. You see I am not homophobic, I have two gay dads. I don't know who my mom is, but that dosen't really matter right now.

"Hello my name is Rachel Berry, I am here to compliment on your outfit. Don't you worry I am not homophobic I-"

"Im not gay..." He said quickly, I sat there looking embarrased.

"Oh, Im sorry I just assumed-"

"My name is Kurt Hummel, nice to be acquainted with you, Rachel. I have an eye for designer clothes and bargains. I have to go and by the way, keep your comments to yourself."

He was really offended, I knew that if I wanted to survive in High School than I am going to have to stay focused on graduating. You see my dreams are so big, I can't believe I have not mentioned them yet. I want to be a star, preferably on Broadway! My favorite musical is Funny Girl, which starred Broadway Legacy, Miss Barbra Streisand. I have many idols, but all these years I have really looked up to Barbra.

My last period was finally over, I rode the bus to get home. My dads can't pick me up from school due to their jobs, they put on musicals for the community. I have starred in all of them, it is not just because I am their daughter. They want me to have as many opportunities for experience on the stage as they can give me. I got back later than intended, but I finished my homework. I went straight to bed after my night time ritual, I had to skip the evening tea with my dads. I think High school is going to be a blast!


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday approached quickly and I can truthfully say I scored big time. We exchanged numbers! We even texted during his math class. Laugh all you want, but this is huge step for me. I have never texted a boy before. Texting him is great we talk about everything, well except when he brought up Quinn's name, then I would say i had to go. I like him and all, I would do anything to talk to him, but Quinn is a really sore subject for me. He started to walk me to the bus after dropping off Quinn to her cheerleading practice. He is such a sweetheart!

"Okay Finn, we need to stop by the auditorium for our auditions." I said with enthusiasm,

"What song are you singing, um, for this?" He said nervously,

"I am singing On My Own from the semi-classical broadway musical Les Mis. It is about a young girl's sadness over a boy who has no clue she is in to him!." I said, but the more I thought of it I found that this song really relates to me. I might have just met him Monday, but something about him is making my heart melt.

"Um okay, that sounds great! I am gonna wing it." Finn said,

"You haven't prepared? I have been up day and night perfecting this! I really hope you do a song that you know, we HAVE to be in Glee Club together." I said,

I went inside the auditorium and I auditioned. I cried at the end of my song. Everyone there clapped, I of course just took a bow. Finn then went up to audition. I have no idea what he is going to sing! He requested to be alone when he auditioned. Of course he has had no experience, so he going to be nervous. I could hear him, he is a loud singer. He isn't bad either. He then came out of the auditorium.

"Good news, not a lot of people auditioned, so all of you got in!" The Spanish teacher said,

 _Why the heck was a spanish teacher going to be in charge of Glee Club?_ I thought, but then my eyes laid on Finn.

"How do you feel?" I asked,

"I really love performing, I sang Cant fight this Feeling." He said,

"That is a very romantic song, was it about anyone?" I asked hopefully,

"No, I just really like that song. My mom used to listen to it all of the time after my dad passed. I was just a baby, but I remember hearing that song. She would listen to it ten years straight if she could and she did." He said, he seemed really sad. I knew that I could be there for him and show him that I am always going to be there for him.

"Im so sorry, Finn, I wish I could do something to make it better." I said,

"Its not your fault that he died. You are really good too at singing. Shoot! I have to go meet up with Quinn from cheerleading. My mom said she could come over and hang out." He said,

"Have you guys..you know.. kissed?" I asked,

"No, Im too afraid. She is so perfect, she wants to kiss me. I keep giving her excuses why I can't. I would say I have nausea, strep, or my lips were chapped." Finn said embarrassed,

"I'm sure that when you guys do kiss though, that it will be magical." I said, I might be in love with him, but he obviously is in love with her, so what can I do? I just cant tell him that she isn't the one for him. I know what I could do, I could befriend her. If I befriend her then I could get in on her love life! I could figure out if she was planning to kiss him or what their plans were that day.

"Hello Quinn, I know we haven't been good friends-" I said,

"Rachel, I have a boyfriend." She interrupted,

"Oh no, I wasn't asking you out.. I just wanted to tell you that I want us to be friends." I said,

"Oh, well this is a surprise, are you sure you aren't just doing this to be popular?" She asked looking a little confused.

"I could care less about being popular, my MySpace Page keeps me far too busy to be popular." I said,

"Okay, I guess there is no hurt in being friends with you. Especially because I want everyone to like me. Of course Rachel, we are going to be on the down low friends. You are going to be the kind to compliment me and bring me presents on my birthday." She said,

"Okay I guess I will see you around then, friend." I smiled and hugged her.

She walked away her face looked like she had made a huge mistake, trust me the only mistake she made was going out with Finn. I smiled, looking like I was up to something. I turned around and OH MY GOSH! I RAN INTO SANTANA!

"Hello Yentl, I just overheard you and Quinn's conversation. Let me just say I'm Quinn best friend and I know you are only friends with her, because you have eyes on her man!" She snapped,

"First of all I think you meant Yenta, which I'm not. Anyways I would be a better friend to her then you ever will!" I snapped back,

"Whatever, Im not going to let you ruin her life by trying to be something your not." She said in her sassy voice,

"Oh really, and what is that?" I asked,

"Popular," she said the one word and it brought tears to my eyes. I know I told Quinn it didn't matter to me if I was popular, but the truth is that I have a need to be popular. She left leaving the smile I just had and turned it upside down.

I saw Quinn later that day and she told me that she was having a sleepover and that I was invited. She told me to bring a present, I was a little confused, it wasn't her birthday and I had to bring a present. I knew that this was going to be a lot more work then I thought, but You know what? As long as I was going to eventually get Finn that is all that mattered to me.

 **I heard you are friends with Quinn now, I guess then we will be seeing each other more. Are you ready to see me more? XD -Finn**

 **Bring it! I am going to her sleepover tomorrow! -Me**

 **Okay, just a warning she will be talking about me. I know you will be talking about me too. ;) -Finn**

 **Don't worry I will make sure the gossip isn't that bad. -Me**

 **I know you won't, I trust you. -Finn**

 **Well I have to go to sleep it's 9, goodnight! -Me**

 **Goodnight, get your beauty sleep! -Finn**

You might think I'm crazy, but I am pretty sure he was flirting with me! Most boys avoided me in Middle and Elementary School! He is so different from the other guys! I am another step closer to my goal.

 ***Hey guys this is my first author's note! I plan to update once a week on Wednesdays, so mark your calendars! Also thank you so much for the reviews and favorites, it really means a lot to me! Stay tuned for the next chapter, it is going to be about the sleepover. I have half of it already done.. let me just say it is juicy juicy! It will also be longer!***

 **-TastesLikePink0**


	3. Chapter 3

As I had promised Quinn I went over to her house. I also brought a present. I was very nervous we would talk about Finn. What I didn't think about was, what if they prank me? What if pictures go all over Instagram with shaving cream on my face? Or worse, what if I sing in my sleep and they record me being off?!

"Hello Rachel, welcome to my house. Take your… things and put them upstairs. Also give me my present!" Quinn said with disgust,

"Quinn, why did you invite the munchkin to your party? She doesn't belong here! She belongs back over the rainbow to dwarf town." I could hear Santana yelling at Quinn.

"Calm yourself San, she brought me a present!" Quinn then whispered into Santana's ear something funny. I mean they both laughed.

"She totally smells like a duck, why did you invite her here?" Brittany asked,

I swear Brittany is the dumbest human being in Lima Ohio. Santana is the biggest I don't know, I don't use profanity. It just makes people angry and it doesn't even make you feel better! Quinn is definitely planning something and she is going to ruin me!

"Okay first we are going to go around telling secrets!" Quinn exclaimed,

"Okay Ill go first, I lost my virginity to my brother's friend when I was twelve." Santana said proudly,

"I lost mine to a cow. I didn't know what those things were underneath it!" Brittany said,

"Okay first of all, that was very dirty Santana my parents are in the other room." Quinn looked around, "Second of all, Brittany those are utters, where the milk comes from."

"Ooh score Britt, it was a girl too!" Santana high fived her,

"Okay, well my secret is that the other day Finn almost kissed me!" Quinn said happily,

"He still hasn't kissed you? Your boyfriend has no game!" Santana laughed,

"Well at least I HAVE a boyfriend!" Quinn laughed,

"Okay Quinn, I am dating Noah. Everybody knows that!" Santana then said taking things more seriously,

"Yeah, and then on the other hand you and Brittany are-"

"Quinn!" Santana yelled,

"What about you Rachel, have you done anything interesting?" Quinn asked,

"Well nothing like that, but one time in Kindergarten I got a love note." I said,

"I kissed everyone on the playground, then I pushed them off the slide." Brittany said, Quinn and Santana looked at her with confusion.

"But then I took it home, corrected all of the grammar mistakes, and gave it back to him." I said sadly,

"I knew it was to good to be true. The hobbit getting love letters, was that story even true?" Santana laughed,

"Maybe instead of you making fun of my height you could wonder why you don't get love letters." I replied,

"I do, trust me I get more letters on Valentines Day then your parents will have bills on your future nose job!" Santana snapped,

"Okay you two! Anyone want to play twister?" Quinn asked,

We played twister and I was the first one to get out. I might have taken ballet since I was able to walk, but they have all been cheerleaders since they could move their arms. Thats all cheerleaders do right? Anyways they were a lot more flexible and skinnier then me. I can see why Finn prefers Quinn over me. She is prettier and skinnier then me.

"Quinn you have been on your phone the whole time! And you have that guilty look on your face when you know your going to get away with something. What the hell is so interesting that we have to watch you on your phone the whole time?" Santana questioned

"Oh, um, promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially not Finn!" Quinn said,

"Well I can definitely promise that me and Brittany won't tell anyone. I cant speak for Rachel-"

"I promise to not tell anyone!" I said quickly, interrupting Santana telling Quinn about my feelings.

"Okay, well theres this guy from middle school. He is kind of like my friend with benefits. His name is Christian and he has been sending me pictures." Quinn smiled,

"Ooh! Quinn! Getting them pictures! Your sending some back right?" Santana practically screamed,

"Yes, but don't worry it was over the bra." Quinn kept smiling,

"Quinn don't tell me you just send him pictures of you and your panties!" Santana said with great disappointment.

"But you have a boyfriend, why are you doing that to him?" I asked,

"Oh please Rachel, its all perfectly innocent. He doesn't have to know anything!" Quinn said,

I shut my mouth and though for a second. If I told Finn then he would think I was lying and if he didn't find out then Quinn is going to end up hurting him! I then remembered I had noticed something in my English class. Kurt was staring at Finn with heart eyes. I could see it, puppy love. That would mean HE'S GAY! I need to tell him about the rumor and then he will tell Finn.

We all went to sleep after we watched Bring It On. Of course it had to be a cheerleading movie. I know though that if I can get through until Monday then I could tell Kurt and Finn will be in my arms. Another step closer to my ultimate goal! I had dreams about how Monday would go. We all woke up and went home the next day.

Monday was finally here! The day I could tell Kurt about all of this and then he could tell Finn! I walked in English, where my period was with Finn, Quinn, Kurt, Brittany, and Santana! I had to wait though until History, because that is when I am sitting behind Kurt. I could easily whisper into his ear what is going on.

 **You seem happy today. How was the sleepover? -Finn**

 **It was fine. I am surprised they didn't play any tricks on me! -Me**

 **Haha, did you guys talk about me? -Finn**

 **Maybe… I know I didn't, I have better things to talk about! :) -Me**

 **I see how it is… I know you did though. ;) -Finn**

He laughed at me, I don't see why he isn't just talking to me. I mean he is sitting next to me, with Quinn on the other side… OH! He wants to flirt with me, but he can't in front of Quinn. He is such a sly dog! I can't wait until class was over!

Class finally ended and I ran to my next class to sit behind Kurt. He was wearing a feather on his hat today. I thought hats were not allowed in school! Stop it Rachel! This guy is going to be your ticket to happiness, why do you have to be so judgmental?

"Hey Kurt I have to tell you something." I said,

"Why are you talking to me? You never talk to me? And when you do you criticize my outfits and call me gay." He said quickly,

"First of all I have freedom of speech. Second of all I have talked to you before. Third of all I only said that my dads were gay." I explained,

"No as I recall you said, 'Don't you worry I am not homophobic' I am pretty sure that is inferring that I am possibly gay." He said,

"Okay I apologize. I want us to be friends actually, we have a lot more in common then you think. We both have a great fashion sense. We both love broadway. We are both now in Glee Club, I loved the Mr. Cellophane version you gave from Chicago. We also both have an interest in the careers in performing." I said hoping all of the stereotypes were what we had in common.

"Fine, then spill your knowledge to me." He said,

"As you know I am a popular girl now." I said,

"Just because you hang out with popular people that doesn't mean your popular." He tried to explain to me.

"Anyways, I went to a sleepover with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. I found out some juicy gossip. This could ruin Quinn and Finn's relationship!"

"Do tell!" Kurt seemed very interested in their relationship.

"Quinn is practically cheating on Finn! She has this friend named Christian and they send nude pictures back and forth to each other. They have been doing this since Quinn and Finn's relationship started! I mean I would hate to see him get hurt, but if this information got back to him then He and Quinn would be over." I said.,

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Come let us walk to the cafeteria." We linked arms, and went to the cafeteria.

At the end of the day we all went to our lockers and Kurt went to Finn. I hid behind the lockers and watched.

"Finn, we need to have a talk." Kurt said,

"Um dude, I have a girlfriend!" Finn said defensively,

"How does everyone know I'm gay?" He murmured,

"What?" Finn asked,

"Oh um, I didn't need to talk to you about that. I have to tell you something about Quinn."

The last thing I saw before heading to my bus was Finn's face looking disappointed and Kurt talking…like Kurt.

 ***How will Finn react? I think I might update twice a week on Sundays and Wednesdays. This is going to be a very long story! This story is moving along a little fast, but don't worry it is far from over!***

 **-TastesLikePink0**


	4. Chapter 4

I went to talk to Finn the next say. He looked pretty occupied with Quinn though. They were talking, so I went to my locker which was very close to them.

"Just tell me if its true!" Finn said,

"No, its not! Who would even tell you that?" Quinn yelled,

"Kurt, Kurt did." Finn said,

"Finn, he's been out to get you since the beginning of the school year. Wouldn't it make sense that he made it up? I am very mad that you would accuse me of such adultery. You know that I'm a Christian. If I cheated on you then that would be dishonoring God." Quinn said firmly,

"I-Im sorry I guess your right. God, I'm such an idiot!" Finn said,

Quinn walked away and I knew that my plan failed. I looked over at the bulletin and I saw the poster for Into the Woods. I decided if I cant have him now then I will eventually get to him. Especially if we are the leads!

"Hi Finn!" I said,

"Hey Rach, you didn't hear any of that did you?" He asked,

"Oh, no, of course not. I was just looking at the bulletin and I saw the Into the Woods poster. Do you maybe want to come to my house after school and practice?"

"Um, I was thinking we could practice in Glee Club. I mean since it will save the cost on gas and stuff." He replied,

"Okay, I will see you in the choir room at 3:30." I said,

I was very sad, but who wouldn't be? My plan had failed and he wont even come to my house. My best day ever has officially become the worst. I just have to keep my head up and think WWBD? (What Would Barbra Do?)

I went to my locker at the end of the day. I suddenly saw Kurt walking with some black girl, I had recognized her from Glee Club, but I didn't have a name to put on her face.

"Kurt, I um-" I was interrupted,

"Why the hell would you do that to poor Kurt. His heart is broken!" She said,

"Hold on! Im sorry, but who are you? I asked,

"The name is Mercedes Jones aka Best Friend of Kurt Hummel. I don't like how you lied to him. Now he has no chance on him and Finn." She said,

"He had no chance in the first place. In case you didn't notice, HES NOT GAY!" I stated,

"That doesn't mean you can go around messing with other people's lives. How would you like it if I did that to you and Finn? She asked,

"I don't know what your talking about!" I said quickly,

"Oh please Rachel, don't forget our first meeting of Glee Club. You were practically drooling all over him." Kurt stepped in,

"We are just friends. We are even helping each other practice for Into the Woods." I said,

"Oh yeah, I am gonna audition too. I am going for Cinderella and Kurt is going for Jack." She squealed,

"Oh, well I will see you at auditions then." I said,

"Okay, and don't you ever mess with my boy again!" She threatened and walked away.

Well now I have competition. What if Mercedes and Finn get the leads? I have heard Mercedes sing a few times and she isn't bad at all! I went to the choir room to meet up with Finn.

"Hey, um do you want to start with Agony?" I asked,

"I was actually thinking we could start with The Steps of the Palace." Finn said,

"Oh okay. You have to do your song though right after!" I said,

 _He's a very smart Prince,_

 _He's a Prince who prepares._

 _Knowing this time I'd run from him,_

 _He spread pitch on the stairs._

 _And I'm caught unawares._

 _Well it means that he cares-_

 _Where there's nothing to choose,_

 _So there's nothing to lose._

 _So I'll pry up my shoes._

 _Wait no thinking it through,_

 _Things don't have to collide_

 _I know what my decision is,_

 _Which is not to decide._

 _I'll just leave him a clue:_

 _For example, a shoe._

 _And then see what he'll do._

 _Now it's he and not you_

 _Who'll be stuck with a shoe,_

 _In a stew, in the goo._

 _And I've learned something, too,_

 _Something I never knew,_

 _On the steps of the palace!_

I had to sing a shortened version for the audition. It turns out that me and Mercedes are the only ones that are trying out for Cinderella. Finn and some new guy Sam are trying out for Cinderella's prince.

"That was really good Rachel! You are going to nail your audition I know that for a fact!" Finn said,

"Thank you, now I want to hear you sing." I said,

"I can't, your too good. I will never be able to do my song as good as you!" Finn said,

"Finn, you aren't going up against me. You are going up against Sam. You know the guy who is out to get Quarterback next year." I said,

"He is? Well its only fair if he gets quarterback then I get the lead!" He exclaimed,

"Whatever you say." I smiled,

He sang his song and I had to go home. My dads picked me up today finally! They are in the middle of casting for A Chorus Line.

"Now Rachel, we know your heart is set on doing Into the Woods, but nobody is good enough for one of the longest running broadway shows." Hiram said,

"We already went over this. I am going to get the part of Cinderella in this musical. I will be far too busy for practices." I said,

"Okay hun, we have to go pick up the vegan cheesecake. Do you need to go home to finish your homework?" He asked,

"I already finished, but I was actually planning to watch Into the Woods." I said,

"Okay, also do you need another set of skirts? They are having a sale at Kohl's."

"If you can find any with gold for my audition that would be very helpful." I said,

My dads nodded their heads. LeRoy was being rather quiet then usual, but Hiram seemed to not really notice.

"Hey whats wrong?" I asked LeRoy,

"Oh its nothing. I just um. I saw somebody I should not have seen." He said,

"Who did you see?" I asked,

"It doesn't matter!" He yelled,

Hiram looked as confused as me. They dropped me off, I guess thats why they want some alone time. I still wanted to know who he was talking about. I left to go rehearse and while I was rehearsing I was thinking about life. My audition is tomorrow and I have too many things on my mind right now. Then I heard my dads finally come home.

"Daddy LeRoy, I am very sorry about questioning you earlier." I said,

"I think she should know." Hiram said,

"Rachel, I saw your mom." LeRoy started to cry.

 ***Great ending right? I am confirming that I am posting on Wednesdays and Sundays. Did you really think Rachel was going to get Finn that easily? The next chapter is the auditions! And we may or may not meet Rachel** **'** **s mom. Thank you again for following and supporting me!***

 **-TastesLikePink0**


	5. Chapter 5

I found myself woken up the next day crying. My dads tried to talk about my mom last night. All I wanted to do was go up to my room and sob. All of these years not having a mom and then out of the blue she wants to see you. What kind of a mother would give up their talented child? I might be sad, but I can't let that ruin my audition today.

"I am so ready for our auditions today, aren't you?" Finn asked,

"Oh, of course." I frowned,

"What's going on? You seem out of it today." He commented,

"Well-nothing, I am just really out of it today that all. I'm nervous.." I said,

"Hey, you have no reason to be." He smiled,

"Thank you, that is very sweet of you to say." He had cheered me up!

After the miserable day of school Finn and I went to the auditorium to audition. I saw Mr. Shue there and some other lady who was directing. We waited for a while. Mercedes and Kurt sadly showed up. I knew it was time to get my game face on. Mercedes made her way to the stage to try and win my-I mean the spotlight.

Mercedes finally finished. I know it was the shortened version, but it sure was long! Sure Mercedes was good, but I am going to blow this thing out of the water! I am going to make those judges cry! I started my song and made eye contact with everyone. The funny thing was that after I did audition, the girl judge stood with her mouth opened and tears were escaping her eyes.

"Rachel Berry, I know that last name." She said,

"Its a very common last name." I said,

"I see, but I want to properly introduce myself. My name is Shelby Corcoran and I think I'm your mom." She smiled,

I ran out of the room and went into the restroom. Mercedes came in and started to comfort me. I could tell it was a part of an act. Nobody is ever nice to me. Was this lady trying to pull some kind of stunt? Can people tell Im a daughter of two dads? No matter, the way I ran out was so unprofessional.

"Hello Miss Corcoran. I am sorry about what happened earlier." I said,

"Aww, Rachel Its okay. I wasn't lying when I said I was your mom" She said,

"I know, a part of me wants to give you a hug. The other wants to punch you." I cried,

She stretched out her arms and I went in. I had never hugged someone like that before. It was warm and it made me feel loved for once. Although she did give me up, maybe this play is our second chance.

"I have to go, my dads are waiting." I said,

"Rachel, heres my number. Please, don't be a stranger. I want you to call me later. Well today if possible." She smiled,

"Okay." I smiled back,

Well one good thing came out of today and that is that I found my mom. If I tell my dads they will be so sad. One of them cried just seeing her. I got home and decided that I was going to make the call.

"Hello?" Miss Corcoran said,

"Hi mom, this is Rachel. I just wanted to ask you a few questions and maybe catch up. I mean you haven't been here for the first fourteen years of my life." I said,

"Okay, well I am actually the coach for a show choir at Caramel High. I have big broadway dreams and hope to go there when I retire. I also have a deep love for the musical Funny Girl." She said, starting to sound excited.

"That doesn't explain though why you are helping with the musical." I said,

"Okay, so I needed a new hobby. I had nothing against your show choir teacher, so I decided to co-direct Into the Woods. I mean I suggested which play we did." She said,

"Well thank you for being honest with me. I don't expect to get the lead of the play, because your my mom." I said,

"Don't worry, I don't plan to make a big deal over us finding each other. I was not supposed to even talk to you until you were eighteen." She said, I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I am glad you are going to be a part of this special event." I said,

"I am too, I have to go Mr. Shue and I have to have a meeting about casting." She said,

"Okay, I guess I will leave you to your task." I said, I hung up the phone and laid on my bed. My phone beside me buzzed a couple of times.

 **Hey, I thought you were really good at your audition. I know we are definitely getting the leads! :) -Finn**

 **Also why were you crying earlier? Did I miss something? -Finn**

 **Thank you, Finn! I am fine now, I just have had to think a lot about what happened in the auditorium. -Me**

 **Well if there is anything I can help you with then please tell me. :) Your my Best Friend, Rachel. I hate seeing you sad like you were today. -Finn**

 **Your mine too. You are actually my only friend, but if I had more friends then you would still be my Best Friend. -Me**

 **I thought you were friends with Quinn.. -Finn**

 **She is very rude to me and I only became friends with her because you guys were dating. I mean with you being my Best Friend and all. -Me**

 **Okay, I will see you in class tomorrow! :) -Finn**

 **Goodbye Finn! (: -Me**

How does Finn always manage to make my day? He is probably the best thing to ever happen to me. I am not going to lie, but you know those buzz quizzes? Well I took one on who I was going to marry and it said my Best Friend. I smiled not very surprised at my results.

I went to school the next day to see the cast list hanging up. I didn't look, instead I ran to find Finn! I found him and made him come see the results. We found our names! We only looked at four roles in the play.

Cinderella…Mercedes Jones

Cinderella's Prince….Sam Evans

Rapunzel….Rachel Berry

Rapunzel's Prince….Finn Hudson

I felt like crying. Finn looked almost as disappointed then I was. I looked over and saw Mercedes so excited for one of the leads. She was actually hugging Sam Evans. I have no idea how I am supposed to react to this. I have never not been the lead in a musical.

"Well, at least we are both in it. I'm still your prince at least." Finn said,

"Why did you even want to be my prince?" I asked,

"I wanted to be your prince, because I wanted you to be my princess." He laughed,

I smiled and I walked away. I found Miss Corcoran in the auditorium and she was singing Funny Girl. Well she did say that was her favorite musical.

"Hello Rachel." She said sounding disappointed,

"I just wanted to let you know that your song was beautiful. I really hope you get to be on broadway." I said,

"Thank you Rachel, that-" I interrupted her,

"But, I am really mad at you. You know that I am just as or maybe even more talented then Mercedes. Why did you give her the part? I mean I'm your daughter!" I cried,

"Rachel, you told me not to give you the part and I can't see you every rehearsal. Cinderella has to go to every one of those." She explained,

"Trust me I would go to every one of those. I am dedicated enough!" I yelled,

"Well maybe it's because I can't bare to see you every rehearsal! Don't you understand? I feel terrible about what I did fourteen years ago!" She yelled back, but she was more emotional.

"I'm sorry, I am really happy I got a part. I just wish that you would put talent before your feelings." I sad,

"Rehearsals start on Thursdays until 4:30." She said,

I nodded and walked away I did not understand why she was so emotional. I guess I get that from her.

 ***Hey guys! I hope you are all doing well today! I did as you wanted, I introduced Rachel's mom. Some of you might be sad about Rachel and Finn not getting the leads, but I am adding a few touches of Samcedes here and there. No cliff hanger this week! The next time I will post will actually be next Sunday, because I won't have my laptop all week due to having no wifi on vacation. Thank you guys!***

 **-TastesLikePink0**


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday has finally come. The first day of practice. The day that Mercedes can brag in my face that she got one of the lead roles in the play and I just got the part of a sheltered blonde with a weave.

"Hey at least you can whip your weave back and forth." Finn laughed,

"Hey guys, we are going to start having Glee Club on Wednesdays until 4." Mr. Shue said,

"Why only thirty minutes, Mr Shue?" I asked,

"Only because I have so much work to do on the musical." He responded,

"I have a suggestion. We should have a captain to represent us and look over song selections. I say we put it to a vote. Just make sure my name is on the ballot." I said hopefully,

"Well Mercedes is the star of this show, so you can definitely be the captain. You can choose whoever you want as your co-captain." He said,

"I volunteer myself as co-captain." Finn said,

"You want to be my co-captain?" I asked,

"Of course I do!" He said and hugged me with his nice, long, warm arms which made the perfect hug.

"No need to fear your star is here!" Mercedes walked as if she was on a catwalk.

"And your diva!" Kurt suddenly came in,

"What part did you get, Kurt?" I asked,

"The people were do impressed with my child-like voice, so I got the part of Jack." He smiled,

"Well woman-child-like." Mercedes said and Kurt punched her arm.

"Oh that's great, Kurt." I pretended to be happy for him when I am really aching on the inside. I wondered though who was going to be playing the rest of the cast.

"Hello my name is Kristen, I was named after the Broadway Sensation Kristen Chenoweth!" Kristen said,

"I'm Rachel, I was named after the star of the sitcom Friends." I laughed,

"I can tell we are going to be Best Friends!" She said,

"Haha okay! Are you in this play?" I asked,

"Yeah, I am playing the Baker's Wife. I was actually in Oklahoma. I played Laurey and the guy playing the baker was actually Curly." She started to blush,

"Oh, do you like him?" I asked,

"Ive been in love with him for three years!" She said,

"Wow! Love, what a funny thing!" I said,

"Yeah, its crazy. What part do you play?" She asked,

"I'm Rapunzel and that boy over there is my prince." I started to blush,

"Rachel, he is hot!" She said,

"Haha, he is also my Best Friend." I laughed,

"Okay, well I am practically already shipping you guys!" She squealed,

"Don't bother, he has a girlfriend." I said sadly,

"What? How can you ruin my OTPS like that?" She yelled,

"Shhh, be quiet, we don't want people staring at us." I said,

"I really want to get to know you, Rachel. Here is my number! I can't wait for cast parties and us to become bestie for life!" She said,

"I will definitely text you. I only text Finn right now, so I will be available." I blushed,

"Yeah, you don't need to devote all of your time to him. I hope Im making you uncomfortable!" She laughed,

"You are, but I will text you." I laughed,

"Good, and you need to sit with me at lunch. I see you sit by yourself and while I admire what you do with your posters with stars all over them, I can't help but want to go over to you and start a conversation. " She said,

"Oh, I guess that would be a nice change." I said happily,

We went over everything and then Agony happened. They sang about me and Mercedes. I felt chills go up my spine as Finn sung. His voice was incredible! Why oh why does he have to date Quinn? You know Sam is a great actor. He looks like he really is in love with Mercedes. You know what? Mercedes looks at Sam the exact way I look at Finn!

"What are you staring at Rachel?" Mercedes asked,

"Oh uh nothing, what are you doing here Santana?" I asked,

"I have to earn credit hours for Spanish because I never show up. I have to play Lucinda and get part of my foot chopped off. This also gives me a reason to stare at Finn." She said,

"What?" I asked, I mean who wouldn't be confused at the comment?

"One of the only hot pieces of action at this school is Finn." She said,

"Okay, he is dating Quinn and I thought you were dating Puck.." I said,

"We were, but I got bored of him and he wouldn't stop drooling over Lauren. I don't get it she is pathetic and fat." She rolled her eyes,

"I thought you and Quinn were friends, how could you do that to her?" I asked,

"Oh please like you don't do it either. Berry, I have read your notes, you know the ones with Finn's name and hearts doodled all over it. Lets just say I am nosy." She poked my nose,

"That was very rude, please stay out of my personal space." I said loudly,

"Why! You wanna fight? Let's go! I grew up in Lima Heights you know! I can take you down!" She yelled throwing a punch,

"Santana, stop! Why are you so mean to Rachel when she has done nothing to you?" Finn asked,

"Well she's gotta get her action somewhere. She knows how fragile I am so she takes her anger out on people like me." I said,

"She is practically asking for it! Why are you defending her? I am your girlfriend's best friend!" Santana said,

"That doesn't mean you can treat my friends like crap!" Finn yelled,

"Your really sexy when your angry. Your kind of turning me on, though your a turn off when you talk about Rachel. You can totally tap this when you break up with both of your girlfriends or even before that." Santana winked,

"I'm not interested in your one night stands, so go ask somebody who cares!" Finn said,

Santana rolled her eyes and walked away. Finn really is my knight in shining armor! We went home soon after and I went straight to my room.

 **Hey thanks for saving me today, it really means a lot. -Me**

 **Its no problem, your my Best Friend. I would do it for anyone, but I saw her trying to start a fight with you and I had to do something about it. -Finn**

 **Yeah, it hurts. She is supposed to be my friend. -Me**

 **I am going to have a talk with Quinn about it tomorrow. Nobody deserves to be treated that way! -Finn**

 **What if she breaks up with you? -Me**

 **Would you stop? If I cared about Quinn breaking up with me then I wouldn't have been friends with you. I make my own choices. -Finn**

 **Okay, I hope all goes well tomorrow! Good luck! -Me**

 **Thanks I'm going to need it! XD -Finn**

I told him goodnight and went to sleep. I had different dreams about how tomorrow was going to play out.

 ***How will Quinn react? Will they finally break up? Sorry about this chapter being short. I am back on schedule though! My next post will be on Wednesday, thank you guys soooo much for being understanding. Until next time fellow gleeks!**

 **-TastesLikePink0**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into English on Friday to find Finn and Quinn sitting next to each other. I wondered if they had talked yet. Throughout the class they held hands. I honestly thought they were going to break up, but then the end of class came.

"Why are you breaking up with me?" I heard Quinn yell,

"It's just not working out between us." Finn said,

"We were fine five minutes ago!" She said,

"Not really, you were kind of being a bitch." He stated, I had the urge to high five him, but I think I am just going to keep my hand where it is.

"Oh my god! I knew you were gay! That's why your breaking up with me!" Quinn yelled, I looked over at Kurt who had the hugest smile on his face.

"I am not gay! I am breaking up with you because you and all of your friends are mean to me and Rachel. You guys are supposed to be friends!" He said,

"So you are breaking up with me to be with her? Finn you could do so much better then that RuPaul!" She cried,

"Quinn, it would have never worked out between us. Stop trying to put Rachel in the middle of all of this. Its very immature." He said,

"Oh, you think I'm being immature? You, the quarterback, boyfriend of head cheerleader, Mr. Popular are breaking up with me for a drag queen!"

"I might be a lot of those things, but one thing you got wrong was that I'm not your boyfriend anymore." Finn said,

The conversation ended and we went to our next classes. I went to History with Kurt. He looked a lot more happy then usual. I knew though that it was because of the breakup, but who could blame him? All of the girls are happy now that they are broken up.

"Hey Kurt, you look happy!" I said,

"Of course I am! My new vogue magazine comes in today!" He said with much joy. He is almost as excited as my dads when they get their favorite designer outfits.

"So this has nothing to do with the break up this morning?" I asked,

"Rachel, although I may be very happy that Finn is once again single, I have come to terms with the fact that he is not gay. I thought that I could maybe give him reasons like that we could be an experiment. I know though that, that is not the case and it will never be the case. If for any reason though starts heading my way, I will of course meet him in the middle." He giggled,

"Good luck with that." I laughed,

"Thank you and when he finally comes out. I hope you will take a step back as I am doing for you." He said,

"Deal, even though I know he's straight." I said,

"Well isn't the first week's assignment duets? I am going to ask him to be my partner. We will do a romantic duet." Kurt said,

"Wait, I thought you said that you have accepted that he is straight." I said looking very confused,

"I know, I just want to prove you wrong." Kurt said as he started to walk away.

"Kurt Hummel get back here!" I yelled,

"Hey Rach!" Finn laughed,

"Oh, hi Finn!" I smiled,

"Why were you yelling at Kurt?" He asked,

"Oh, we were just talking about this weeks assignment!" I said,

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to duet with me. I mean we are captain and co-captain. I even already picked out a song." He said,

"Oh of course, what song?" I asked,

"I was thinking No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown." He said,

"The Grammy nominee for Best Pop Collaboration with vocals?" I asked,

"That's the one! I want to do that song." He said,

"Any reason?" I asked,

"Uh no… I just really like that song!" He said,

"Okay I can meet up with you after school and we can rehearse." I said,

"Oh I can't today, I have to meet with Santana after school." He said,

"Okay, why?" I asked,

"Me and Santana are dating now." He said,

"What? I thought you and Quinn broke up because of her." I said,

"Me and Quinn were already having problems and this way I can get over Quinn. Santana is the only girl who is interested in my right now." He said,

Was he crazy? Did I just hear what I think I heard?

"OMG! He actually said that?" Kristen asked at lunch.

"Yeah! He had the nerve to tell me that!" I said,

"I am going to have a talk with him, even though he has no idea who I am." She said,

"On the bright side we are singing a duet in Glee Club." I said,

"Oh there you go! He will instantly fall in love with you when he sees your singing chemistry." She wiggled her eyebrows,

"I am very excited about the duet." I laughed,

"What duet?" Kurt asked,

"Oh, Finn asked me to duet with him." I said,

"Oh, I changed my mind about doing a duet with him. I am going to duet with Mercedes. Sure she was hoping to get with Sam, but she prefers her Best Friend over some guy." He laughed,

"Oh very good then. I can't wait to hear it!" I said,

After school my dads asked me about the play and I straight up told them about my role and how hard I worked on it to be perfect. They kept telling me that I should have accepted their offer.

 **Hey, you didn't talk to me after I told you about me and Santana. You just walked away… you should be happy that I got out of a horrible relationship. -Finn**

 **Don't you understand? Your in a horrible relationship now! All Santana wants is sex and then she will be done with you! -Me**

 **You don't think I know that? I am going to make sure things don't get serious! -Finn**

 **I trust your judgement, but not this one. -Me**

 **Rachel, I hope this doesn't affect our friendship. -Finn**

I didn't text him back. I am the jealous type, I will be honest. Even if I wasn't interested I would disapprove of her. I didn't talk to him the rest of the week. He texted me a few times, but I just couldn't reply to him. I feel so heartbroken!

Wednesday finally came around. We were performing our duets today! What I did not know was the surprise that came my way.

"Everyone I would like you all to welcome our newest member Santana."

 ***I know you all hate me for this, but I thought it would be great if I could try and slowly turn Finn away from Quinn and in a different direction. Thank you for all of your support and sticking with me! Love you!***

 **-TastesLikePink0**


	8. Chapter 8

"How could you let her join? She is a cheerio, she is just working for Sue." I said,

"Rachel, the only rule was anyone who auditions gets in and Santana auditioned." Mr. Shue said,

"Why does everybody have to hate me right now?" I cried,

"Rachel, there are many reasons why people hate you. Lets start with your loudness. You sound and look like a freaking parrot. You-" Santana got cut off,

"Santana, you are a part of the club. In this club we all respect one another and we are a family." Mr. Shue said,

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I listened to Santana's raspy voice the whole entire meeting. We were supposed to perform our duets today, but to welcome our new member Santana got to sing the entire time. I am so much better than her, why does she get to sing the whole time and not me? Everybody complains when I sing and when she sings everyone claps for her.

We finally let out and Santana's parents were already there to pick her up. I saw Finn behind me struggling to keep up with me. It was funny watching him try to walk as fast as I was.

"Rachel, you walk way to fast!" He said,

"My doctor says I have a very high pace rate.I get on the elliptical every morning, so that most likely helps." I said,

"Oh thats cool, but I have to talk to you about something. I can't do a duet with you. I am going to duet with Santana, you know because you know she's my girlfriend now." Finn explained,

"That is absolutely fine Finn, I was just going to tell you I didn't want to duet with you anyway." I said,

"What? Then why did you agree to it?" He asked,

"Have you ever heard of being polite?" I asked,

"If this is about Santana then I can't do anything about it. Sure she's the top bitch of the school, but she is also super hot." He said,

"Is that all you care about, Finn?" I asked with tears about to stream from my eyes.

"No, of course not." Finn tried to explain,

"I never thought of you as the type to date someone like Santana. You broke up with Quinn because she bullied me, but in reality Santana is far worse. I am sorry but if you want to be friends with me then you are going to have to break up with her." I said,

"I can't do that, Quinn-"

"Oh My God! You are not dating her anymore! Also stop thinking about your popularity. If you looked at what was literally right in front of you then you would be so much better off." I said,

"What's right in front of me? Nothing! I have no future whatsoever! You have your whole life planned, I saw you looking at apartments in New York the other day. I don't even know what I am doing the rest of the day!" He said,

"And dating Santana is going to change that?" I asked,

"At least I will have one thing in my life planned." He said,

"Y-Your going to marry her?" I started to cry,

"No, I'm breaking up with her." He said,

"Oh, why would you do that?" I asked,

"Because I don't want anyone to hurt you. I care about you a lot. I don't want to mess up our friendship if I am going out with other girls who don't appreciate you like I do. You don't deserved to be bullied and what Santana said to you today at Glee Club wasn't cool. I am going to break up with her." He said,

"Thank you for taking my feelings into consideration. Nobody does that for me." I said,

"You're welcome and I really hope this repaired our friendship. For the last couple days, I haven't talked to you and I have been absolutely miserable." He said,

"Yeah it has been miserable for me too. You're my Best Friend, Finn. I have to go now, but I want you to text me tonight." I said,

"I will, goodbye Rapunzel." He smiled,

"Goodbye my Prince." I smiled back and left him.

 ***OMG! OMG! I was getting chills when I was writing this! What about you guys? How did you feel? I know some of you were not happy about the last chapter, but it is really getting better! Also one of the reviews asked if this was a Finn/Santana story and I was just like EWWWWW NO! I absolutely despise that pairing! I really hope this chapter cleared a few things up for that person. 3 ***

 **-TastesLikePink0**


	9. Chapter 9

I got home and he texted me! I got my phone and read his text. I got so excited when I saw his name pop up.

 **Hey Rachel! :) -Finn**

 **Hey, thank you for texting me! -Me**

 **No problem, I have really missed you lately. Just because I was dating Santana didn't mean you had to stop talking to me. -Finn**

 **I know, it was my choice. It hurts too much to know you are going out with someone. I know I make it pretty obvious that I see the chemistry between us. -Me**

 **Oh, gee Rach. I like you and all, but I think it would be best for us to just be friends. I mean we are Best Friends. -Finn**

 **I understand, friendships do mess up after a relationship. I would never hurt you, but just knowing that you care for me too is all I need to know. -Me**

 **I really do Rachel! I mean we are Freshmen though, how many relationships have you seen work out? -Finn**

 **Never have. I am glad we talked about this. -Me**

 **Me too! I will see you at first period tomorrow. I know its nine and you go to bed then, so goodnight! -Finn**

 **Goodnight Finn! -Me**

The next day was Thursday. When we were at practice Santana and Finn were at the corner and Santana started to cry. You could immediately tell she was pretending to cry.

"Quinn was right! You ARE gay! I knew I shouldn't have gone out with you." She cried,

"Santana, I'm not gay. I just don't think I want to be your boyfriend." He said,

"Why not? I am freaking perfect! If you don't want to go out with me then you are clearly gay." She said,

"No, Santana you are a bully. The last two girlfriends I had were bullies. I need someone who is loyal to me and goes crazy when I am around them. I need someone kind too, someone like-" Finn got interrupted,

"Rachel?" She asked and ran out of the room.

My head went right up. I heard their conversation, but did not want to look over at them and look nosy. Everybody looked over at me and I started to blush. I got up and ran to the restroom where I found Santana. I then thought how it was a terrible idea to go to the restroom. She walked over to me.

"What do you have that I don't have?" She asked,

"Santana, you are a very pretty girl. You are way prettier then me. Finn is a very nice boy, the reason why you will never have what we have is because he isn't into looks as much as he is into personality. Don't worry about me and Finn though, Finn just wants us to stay friends. I don't see us going out anytime soon. " I said,

"I didn't like him very much anyway. The only reason I caused all of that commotion was because I have never had anyone break up with me before." She said,

"Santana, you still have Brittany. I see the way you guys look at each other. I think you guys should give it a try." I said,

"B-But I'm straight, I swear!" She said,

"Santana, your not lying to me. You are lying to yourself." I said,

"You really think she likes me?" She asked,

"Of course, I think you guys would look really good together too." I said,

"Oh, I don't know what to say." She started to laugh,

"Just tell her how you feel." I said,

"You don't understand, I'm not open like Kurt is about sexuality. You might think I'm bi, but in reality the guys are just cover ups." She said,

"When did you find out?" I asked,

"After my first time with my brother's friend. I thought it was just him, but then I had sex with a bunch of other guys and felt the same way. A few years later I met Brittany and after our first time I fell in love with her. I know she's straight though. I mean she is dating that guy in her chemistry class she is doing some project with." She said started to cry for real.

"Santana, do you really think she likes him though? I mean she is probably using him to do their project." I laughed,

"That's true. I don't even know why I bother with Finn. You two obviously have the hots for each other. You two are almost as adorable as me and Brittany to be honest. Except me and Brittany are actually hot. Finn is Frankenteen and your Dopey the Dwarf." She said,

"Well like I said Finn thinks it's best that we just stay friends, so that's what I have to do. I mean if you love someone that much then you are going to do whatever it takes to be around in their life." I said,

"Okay I am going to go now, because your making me sick to my stomach. I also don't want you going around talking about me and Brittany or I will end you." She said, becoming serious again.

"I would never say a word, but I am warning you if you make my life a living hell again then I will say something. I think ruining your reputation would be worth you ending me." I said,

"You know Rachel if you didn't dress… the way you do, we would actually be friends." She said,

"Thank you, I am glad I would be accepted if I dressed a different way. I am glad my personality is accepted." I said,

"Well only your bitchy personality. I will see you around." She said, leaving the restroom.

I left the bathroom and took a look at the clock. It was time to go! I ran to the car rider line and found Finn. He was about to get in the car and Kristen was talking to him. He waved goodbye at me and got in the car. Kristen gave me a thumbs up.

"What happened?" I asked,

"I talked to Finn for you. I pretty much told him you guys were perfect for each other and I am shipping Finchel so hard right now." She said,

"What happened?" I asked,

"He laughed and said you guys were best friends, but you guys would become something one day." She said,

"I can't believe you said that." I said,

"Well, you just have to thank me. I think your dads are here. I actually know them! I auditioned for them a few times, I have never been to any of their shows though. Are they good?" She asked,

"Well considering I have starred in every one of them I would say so." I said,

"Really? How old were you when you first starred in one?" She asked,

"I made my debut when I played Annie when I was four years old. I was in many singing competitions though before that. I won my first singing competition when I was eight months old." I said,

"Wow, that is amazing. Well I will let you go and I will keep talking to him for you." She winked,

"Well thank you, but that isn't very necessary. I will see you at lunch tomorrow!" I waved goodbye and closed the door. I had a lot to think about, so as soon as I got home I laid on my bed and hit shuffle on my iPod.

 ***First off, yay to Finn finally being single. Second, yay for Brittana, I had no idea what I was going to do with them at first. Third, wow Kristen is playing matchmaker! Do any of you guys have THOSE friends? I hope you guys liked this!***

 **-TastesLikePink0  
**


	10. Chapter 10

I lay in my bed, confused about where me and Finn stand. I think to myself we are just Best Friends, but then I think to myself that we are lovers. Then I come up to the conclusion, we are Best Friends who are in love! How did I not come up with this realization before?

"Rachel! Come down stairs we need to talk to you!" I heard LeRoy yell,

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I have been going through a lot!" I said, coming down the stairs.

"That's not what you are down here for. We just got a call from Miss Corcoran and in case you don't already know this she is your biological mother. Anyway, she says you ran out of rehearsal today. Do you care to explain both of these?" Hiram said with his and LeRoy's arms crossed.

"Okay, I had no idea that Miss Corcoran was my mother until audition day." I said,

"Did she tell you that she was your mother?" Hiram asked, but when I thought about it I remembered that she WAS the one who told me. I had to cover it all up though or else I will get her in trouble and I might never see her again.

"No sir, I saw the resemblance between us and I heard her sing. I just knew it was her. I was the one to tell her." I said,

"Well, that doesn't explain why you ran out of rehearsal yesterday." Hiram said,

"I ran out yesterday because I was helping out a friend. She and Finn broke up yesterday and I was just trying to be there for her." I said,

"Quinn and Finn finally broke up?" LeRoy asked,

"No, they broke up a while ago." I said,

"It's a different girl? Is he some sort of player, Rachel?" LeRoy asked,

"Aren't you in love with this boy? I thought we raised you better!" Hiram said,

"Dads please, I think you are being unfair. He was dating Santana, because he wanted to get over Quinn." I defended him,

"Rachel, you are completely blind by this guy! Has he blinded you and made you lose your common sense? What else have you lost to him?" Hiram yelled,

"I haven't lost anything to him! Finn is just a teenage boy who is going through a lot right now. Didn't you guys go through the same things when you were his age?" I asked,

"No, I always knew I was gay." LeRoy laughed,

"I did know what it was like. I dated a girl and after that I dated another girl. I was a player in High School and I made a lot of mistakes that I regret. Especially the one where I told everyone that I was straight." Hiram said,

"I hope you guys understand. I really like him and he is not a player. Quinn was his first girlfriend and Santana was his second. I don't know who his third will be, but whoever it is will be a lucky one." I said,

"You know what? We should have him over one day. What do you think?" Hiram said,

"I think that is a great idea. We have never met this guy and if Rachel likes him then I think it is only fair that we meet this guy. We need to start trusting her judgement. We can test my fabulous gaydar as well." LeRoy said,

"He isn't gay, trust me he has already been accused of that enough this year." I started to laugh,

"Oh, yeah? Well we will have to do a test then. I want you to invite him over next Friday night." LeRoy said,

"Okay, he is going to definitely take this the wrong way. I will ask him anyway and see what he says." I said and slowly went back up the stairs.

"We love you!" They said in unison, I laughed and told them that I loved them too. I put my head on my pillow and pulled out my phone.

 **Hey, dinner at my place next Friday night? -Me**

 **Yeah, that should be fine. Am I in trouble? -Finn**

 **No of course not. My dads just really want to meet you! -Me**

 **Okay, I asked and my mom said that I could. -Finn**

 **Perfect, I really hoped you didn't take that the wrong way.. I mean our relationship is already awkward as it is. -Me**

 **Yeah, I just really need to fix myself and stay single for a while before I ever get together with someone else. -Finn**

 **I understand, I have never had a boyfriend before. I was kind of hoping you could by my first, but you know I will wait. -Me**

 **Yeah, this will be awkward on Friday. Are you sure you still want me over on Friday? -Finn**

 **I told you that you were coming over so that my dads could meet you. -Me**

 **Okay, well will it be awkward for them then? -Finn**

 **Of course not. I hope you don't back out last minute. We are going to have non-vegan food available just for you. XD -Me**

 **Food! I am definitely going! What time do I need to be over there by? -Finn**

 **I think that six will be good. Make sure you look nice! -Me**

 **I always look nice! XD At least my choice in outfits have definitely grabbed your attention so I could catch the attention of your dads too. -Finn**

 **Haha, I guess it grabbed my attention. My dads are not so easily persuaded though. -Me**

 **Okay Okay I will dress nice. Goodnight by the way! -Finn**

 **Goodnight! -Me**

The next day I walked to the Library to look for music and a boy comes up to me and puts his arm around me. Who did he think he was?

"Oh my god! Your Jesse St. James!" I said in shock as soon as I saw his face.

"And your Rachel Berry. I am a personal friend of Miss Corcoran as you might know. She is the coach of Vocal Adrenaline and she is helping out with your school musical. I see pictures of you all over her walls." He said,

"What that's very cr-" I got interrupted,

"Rachel I am just kidding. You can totally see the resemblance between the two of you. I knew she had a daughter, but I didn't know she would be beautiful. I hope you are as talented as you are beautiful." He laughed,

"Aren't you a junior? You don't have any room to hit on me. I have already found someone worthy of me." I stated,

"Oh, thats right, that Finn guy. I forgot you two were going out." He said,

"Yeah, well bye!" I said with enthusiasm.

"You know whats so great about being a guy? We can tell whether a girl is dating someone or not. They have a sort of aura that gives them the thumbs up. You Rachel, are definitely not dating Finn." He said,

"Well I-" I once again got interrupted,

"Hey do you want to sing with me?" Jesse asked,

"Uh-sure, what song?" I asked,

"I was thinking of the song Hello." He said,

"Oh, the new song by Adele. I-" He interrupts me too much,

"Not that Hello song. I was thinking more of Lionel Richie." He said,

"I love that song, I would love to sing that song with you." I said,

We sang the song and I felt very strange. I felt almost as many butterflies in my stomach as when I sing with Finn. We finally end the song and Jesse asked me out to dinner that night. Me and Finn aren't dating so I don't see anything wrong with going out with a guy as a friend. I don't think it's a date either.

I come out of my house to see Jesse there. He was going to meet me there, but he found me somehow. My dads looked delighted to see him. They looked like they knew him, but I had no idea why. We ended up going to Breadstix where I got a salad and a water.

"So Rachel, other then singing what do you enjoy?" He asked,

"I am in love with Broadway and Barbra Streisand!" I said immediately,

"Haha, I knew it! You are just like your mom! I love Broadway too by the way and Streisand is in fact a legend on Broadway." He said,

We had an amazing conversation about the longest running Broadway shows and what musicals we want to star in. Jesse was so interested in what I had to say. Finn looked like he was interested in what I had to say, but I don't think he was really listening. Jesse is gong to college to major in show choir and that little rebel says he isn't going to show up to any other classes. After like three hours of non stop conversation he took me home.

"I had a really nice time with you, Rachel." He said,

"I did as well, I really hope we can sing together again." I said,

"Rachel, I know we just met but will you be my girlfriend?" He asked,

"Of course, I would love to!" I said and kissed him on the cheek. What just came over me? I am in love with Finn not Jesse! Of course my dads had to be right behind the door to hear about how the date went.

"So what do you think about him?" Hiram asked,

"He is very sweet. We had an amazing time." I said,

"You know Rachel, he is actually playing Zach in our musical." LeRoy said,

"That's amazing! I am happy for him, thats a little weird though that I ran into him at the Library. It's like it was planned or just a coincidence" I said,

"Rachel, we want you to play Cassie! She is the soprano lead, which is a perfect fit for you!" Hiram said,

"I can't, I just think that it wouldn't be very professional to be in a show with my boyfriend." I said,

"Finally, you guys are together! We have been wanting you two together for months, but we had no idea how to introduce you guys." Hiram laughed,

"Right.. I didn't cancel Friday night with Finn so could you please not talk about Jesse when he comes over?" I asked,

"Sure, I won't say anything to him." LeRoy said,

I went to sleep that night with strange dreams of Finn and Jesse. Usually it would be just dreams about Finn, but Jesse appeared in it this time too. It was very weird to ever envision them in the same room as each other, but I think it's great that I can finally get over Finn. Especially because he just likes me as a friend.

I woke up Monday morning and did my morning time routine. I went to school to sit next to Finn and he started to talk to me, but I could not hear anything he was saying. I got lost in his eyes a few too many times.

"So what do you think?" He asked,

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked,

"I was asking about Breadstix just us tonight." He said,

"With no chaperone? Like a date?" I started to panic,

"Yeah, I was thinking the other day. Kristen seems to like us as a couple and I think we would be great together. I mean we have great singing chemistry and we get along super well!" Finn said,

"I-I can't, I'm recently not single." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Uh-oh, well good for him I guess. I mean I should have asked you out when I had a chance. Are we still on for Friday?" He asked,

"Yeah, I mean I just because we aren't together doesn't mean we aren't still Best Friends." I said,

"Yeah true, whats the guy's name?" He asked,

"It's Jesse, Jesse St. James." I said,

"Why does that name sound familiar?" He asked squinting his eyes,

"He is the lead vocalist for Vocal Adrenaline." I said,

"Your dating our competition?" He asked in confusion,

"Yes, he is worthy of my talent and love. I knew it wouldn't work out between us. I guess I have just accepted that you won't ever feel the same way I do for you." I stated on the edge of breaking into tears.

"Rachel, I know when you are about to cry and you are definitely sad about this. We need to talk about this!" He said loudly,

"No we don't! I will talk to you tomorrow, I have a lot I need to think about." I said,

"Rachel, please don't be so dramatic." He said,

"Just leave me alone." I said,

"I'm sorry!" He yelled when I walked in front of him trying to get to my next class.

We didn't even talk until Wednesday when we walked into Glee Club. Finn decided to sing, well good for him that he wants to solo and not duet with me belting out the last note. He really does need to start being his own man. _OH MY GOD! DID HE JUST SAY JESSE_ _'_ _S NAME? HES SINGING JESSE_ _'_ _S GIRL!_

"Finn that was terrific! What inspired you to sing that song?" Mr. Shue said,

"Mr. Shue are you blind? Jiggles McBurgermuffin was clearly singing to Tofu Pofu." Santana said,

"That was very rude to Rachel!" Finn said,

"Well she's a vegan isn't she?" Santana asked,

"Guys this isn't the point!" Mr. Shue said,

"Santana, what are you even still going in Glee Club?" Mercedes asked,

"I like to sing and it doesn't ruin my rep when I am always criticizing how lame Lady Hummels heels are and how Berry gets away with wearing skirts, because her ass is so tiny it can't pop out of it." Santana said as everyone's mouths dropped, "Seriously I could criticize every one of you." She started to then laugh.

"Santana get out of my room!" Mr. Shue yelled,

Santana rolled her eyes and left. The rest of Glee Club went smoothly, but I just couldn't look at Finn. I love him so much, but I am with Jesse. The only reason I am with him though is because I thought he didn't feel the same way.

I didn't talk to Finn Thursday morning when I got to first block. It hurts too much to know now that he likes me and that I can't do anything about it. Maybe Finn will finally talk to me too! I feel so bad, because I just can't break up with Jesse. I mean I don't know what he is capable of.

"Hey Rach!" Finn said with enthusiasm,

"Hi Finn, are you ready for rehearsal?" I asked,

"Yeah, I get to practice a scene today!" He exclaimed,

"Is it the one where you fall in love with Snow White?" I asked sadly,

"No sweetheart, this is the Junior Version. You are my one true love." He said making me blush a bright red.

"Oh, well I hope you do well today." I said,

"We are actually in that part together. You have to fall into my arms and we have to kiss." Finn said with his adorable smirk.

"We do?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you can ask your mom." He said,

"Hey mom, do I have to kiss Finn?" I asked,

"Rachel, you have to give the full effect to the audience. Word on the street says your dating Jesse St. James. Part of being a great actor is giving the audience something to take from the play and remember." Shelby said,

"But I don't wanna kiss Finn!" I said quickly,

"Come on Rachel, I see the way you two look at each other. I know you aren't in love with Jesse, he may be a talented guy but it doesn't make him a great lover." She said,

"I just want to let you know, it'll be my first kiss." I said,

"Aww, first kisses are always the most special. If you don't want to kiss today then don't." She said,

"Okay, thank you for making me feel comfortable." I giggled,

I watched everyone do their scenes and me and Finn were up. Good thing I can cry on demand or this would be hard. We got up there and Finn was struggling with his walking due to his "Blindness". We hugged and his eyes were "Healed". I told Finn earlier that we didn't have to kiss today, so we didn't.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night!" I said,

"Me either, it is going to be great!" Finn said,

"I can't wait for you to meet my dads. They are going to love you!" I said,

"Why don't you?" He asked,

"Why don't I what?" I asked,

"Love me! Did you not understand the song I sung you yesterday? That was my first solo in Glee Club and it was about you." He said,

"It was?" I asked playing dumb,

"Yeah, Rachel I think your awesome. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I think that we should give it a shot?" He asked with hope,

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I really need time to think. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." As soon as I had finished talking he pressed his lips on mine. It was a good thing I put on chapstick before practice ended. I was lucky it was just a peck, it caught me by full surprise. It happened for five hot seconds, and that is how long every girl's girl's first kiss should be. The question was, did I kiss him back? Fighting the urges and telling myself I was taken, I couldn't resist. I love him and he knows it.

"Never." He said after taking his lips off of mine and leaving me with the sense of satisfaction. He has no idea how long I have wanted that and I have a feeling that he has wanted it just as much as I have.

 ***EEEHH! Okay here it is… I have exams all this week, so I will post as soon as I can. It might be a while, thats why this was so long! I am sorry to leave you like this, but I hope this pleased you! *Smirky Face* I am excited for the next chapter!***

 **-TastesLikePink0**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up, wondering if what had happened yesterday was a dream. It's what I had always wanted. Finn made me feel accepted when no one else could. Why l feel awful you ask, because I did this to Jesse. Sure I'm in love with Finn and everybody knows that, but I just can't hurt either of them. No matter I still have to go to school despite everything that is happening in my life right now.

"Hey Rachel, I'm excited about tonight." Finn said,

"Yeah, it's going to be great. I am very excited." I said,

"Rachel, you're acting really weird. Is this about what happened yesterday?" Finn asked,

"Well yes, I am so confused. Like I said yesterday I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. Then out of the blue you kiss me." I said,

"It's okay, it was my first one too. I'll see you tonight and I'm bringing pie." Finn walked away,

Once again confused, I went to my next period. All day I was daydreaming about how tonight was going to play out. I keep visualizing Finn bringing up the kiss to my parents and then Jesse appears out of the blue appearing so heartbroken. Another one is Finn trying to kiss me again and I end up smacking him, losing my chance to be with him completely.

"Rachel!" Mr. Mckinney yelled,

"Yes sir?" I asked,

"Finding my class boring?" He rhetorically asked,

"Nope, she is just daydreaming about Broadway again. You know how she is, she thinks she is destined to get there, so she is coming up with different ways to get there." Kurt stepped in and said,

"Okay Mr. Hummel, now get back to listening." Mr. Mckinney said and went on teaching. After class I knew I needed to talk to Kurt about everything, maybe he would know what to do. I mean he is the drama queen of Mckinley.

"Thank you so much Kurt!" I said,

"You are very welcome. I just wanted you to know that I want us to put our pasts behind us and become friends. We will both be making it to Broadway one day and I think we need to stick together if we are going to make it through this hell hole people call high school." He laughed,

"I second that, I am just going through a lot of drama right now." I said,

"Boys are such idiots." Kurt laughed,

"The worst part about it is that I am such a good person and I don't want either of them to get hurt." I said,

"Okay well see it like this. Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Kurt asked,

"Winning my first Tony for the best lead in a musical." I said with my answer being fast. I have it all planned out of course.

"Which guy do you think will help you get there?" He asked,

I stopped to think for a second then replied, "Jesse would, thank you so much Kurt!" I hugged him and ran off to fourth period.

After fourth period I went home to get ready for tonight. I need to get over Finn, Jesse would help me achieve my dreams. Finn is just so country and he would never want to leave small town Ohio and move to New York with me. Would he?

I had dressed myself in a baby blue dress and wore my hair up in a bun. I suddenly heard a knock on the door. Finn was here. I rushed to the door and nearly tripped coming down the stairs. I opened the door and Finn was in a tuxedo, with his pie, and he brought flowers.

"Hey Rach." He smiled with the adorable smile that I loved so much.

"Hi Finn, I wasn't expecting you until at least another hour." I said, "My dads aren't even home yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I come back in another hour?" He asked,

"Well you're already here, so you might as well just stay. Um do you want to watch some Television?" I asked,

"Actually, I want to talk to you about something." He said with his face looking lost in thought.

"Oh? What about?" I asked acting clueless. I really knew he was going to try and talk about our kiss, but I was not ready for that conversation. Or was I?

"Um well yesterday. I didn't mean to startle you when I you know…kissed you." He whispered,

"Finn, I know what you're doing. The reason you don't want to be with me is because I will just bring down your reputation. Look I see how you, after being in two relationships would want to be with someone who would actually treat you right. I know you want to talk about this, but can't we just pretend that we don't hate each other right now?" I asked,

"I don't hate you, and I know that you don't hate me either." Finn smirked,

"I could never hate you." I said,

"And I could never hate you. Now what are we going to watch?" He asked,

"Well I usually would turn on American Idol at this point. What do you want to watch?"

"American Idol is good. I hear it's the last season, which is so dumb." He laughed,

"I know right! Oh, my dads should be home any minute." I exclaimed,

"Oh great! They are going to probably kill me for kissing you." He said with a frightened tone.

"Don't be scared, they don't even know. They think Im head over heels for Jesse." I laughed,

"Well are you?" He asked,

I completely ignored the question and ran outside to hug my dads. They did not even question why Finn was there early. Nevertheless they both met him. They really were on their best behavior. That was not what I was expecting. Well they were on their best behavior at first.

"So Finn, Rachel tells us you are trying for quarterback?" LeRoy asks,

"Definitely, well, as long as this guy Sam doesn't get it." Finn gave a subtle laugh,

"Oh yeah, the guy who got the lead in the musical." LeRoy said,

"Okay, well how about that Barbecue?" Hiram asked,

"Oh yes, Finn, we have vegetarian and we have real. Which one would you like?" I asked,

"Um, definitely regular." He laughed,

"Rachel, I like this guy already." Hiram laughed,

"I think any guy who can show his face at that school after not getting the lead in the play is worthy of your presence." LeRoy said holding his cup up for a toast. Hiram smacked his leg though at that comment.

"What they mean to say is, Finn you are a very brave person. Which he is, he is very chivalrous." I said,

"What does that mean..?" Finn whispered,

"It means you are very courteous toward women." I whispered back.

"Well I am glad that Rachel's Best Friend is a gentleman. Better than that Sunshine girl who stabbed her in the back." LeRoy said,

"What is with you?" Hiram yelled,

"I am sorry do my comments not matter?" LeRoy asked,

"Let's take this upstairs." Hiram said, while they both walked upstairs.

"Are they going to be okay?" Finn asked,

"Oh yeah definitely. they end up having sex when they argue upstairs." I said with seriousness.

"Oh, well I have to go now. It's been two hours and I don't think that I have gotten in favor with your dads." He said,

"No, they do like you. They just really want me to be friends with someone who is nice. I mean like they said, I have had some trouble with friends in the past." I said pitifully.

"I would never betray you. I am very loyal, especially to those I care about." He leaned in to kiss me.

"Finn, stop! I am with Jesse. I can't do that to him again." I said,

"Are you saying you care about him more than me?" He asked,

"Yes, I love my boyfriend." I said, trying to convince him.

"You say that, but I don't believe you. If you were in love with him then you wouldn't have kissed me back. I know you like me. I know that you more than like me, but I am willing to wait until you realize it yourself." He smiled and exited to his car with his mom waving at me.

I closed the door behind him and ran up to my room to get ready for the night. _Well Rachel, you never thought that someone like him would wait for you, but he is willing to give you his world. You should take it._

 ***I thought this was pretty cute. 3 I am so sorry for not updating! I haven't updated since last year! :OOO I have been so busy, but I am back to updating regularly. Thank you for all of your support!**

 **-TastesLikePink0**


	12. Chapter 12

Thinking, thats what I have been doing for the past week. Was Finn right? Do I still have feelings for him? I can't be sure. Don't people say that love is everlasting? Do I love Finn? I don't know, I have strong feelings for him and whatever is happening between me and Jesse is escalating too quickly. He tried to kiss me yesterday, but I just couldn't. I know that it won't mean anything and Finn will just prove me wrong. Why don't I just end it with Jesse? Maybe because everything I want in life leaves because I make a decision and it turns out wrong. What I want is to be loved.

I see Finn everywhere I go. I watched Funny Girl last night and saw me, the sad Jewish girl who wants the man of her dreams to lover her. Then I saw the big shot every girl would want to be with. Funny Girl even depresses me. I turn on Phantom of the Opera next and I see a guy who wants to love a girl and she loves someone else who is good to her. _I feel you Christine._ I stare up at the stars thinking that I am going to become one, one day. I can't help but imagine him standing there next to me.

It's funny how I process things. Most people make most of their decision choices in the shower, but I plug in my earbuds and go to my thinking playlist. It consists a variety of songs that I don't mind not sing along to. If Finn and I lets just say were together then I want things to be easier. Him being in my life just as a friend is making it harder and I used to never stress over anything. My plan was to maintain a 3.6 or higher GPA and not have any room for boys to come in and play a part in my life.

How do you describe love? I feel like I should love Jesse, but isn't love some kind of deep affection or a pleasure? I don't feel that way with Jesse. Like I'm supposed to be with Jesse, but I need to rewrite the chapters in my book. Maybe love doesn't exist at all. In English, the only class I have with Finn, we had to write a paper about love. Kurt read mine and told me to stop making things so personal. I sigh and he tells me to keep my head up and that maybe someone else out there would exceed my expectations in finding a lover.

Love is stupid! In todays society love doesn't exist. There is always someone or something else. Ideal love is someone loving you and sticking with you forever, no matter what. I have read book after book about love and it seems like true love will conquer all. Well books and society are not the same, its all just fiction.

I need some assurance that things turn out for the best. I see Jesse today and I am going to break him. I realize from the last song on my playlist that if you cannot get a person out of your mind then its not meant to be with the other person. I don't spend my days thinking about what broadway icons I am going to name my kids after with Jesse. I imagine them with Finn. I can see them getting all of my talent and his eyes. Its an amazing vision that has to come true.

I guess love does exist. If me and Finn had anything it would be love. If he still wanted me then I would give anything to be with him. To think that I have been second guessing myself for this long. From the very start of the school year I have been head over heels for him. Why do my heart and mind speak at the same time? I never know which is saying what. I should have known that the heart wanted the man who wanted to sit beside me the first day of school. My head wanted me to be smart and follow my career path with a man that didn't even own half of my heart.

I end up canceling plans with Jesse. I am going to face him and tell him that I have no interest in him any longer. I am prolonging this because I am not a heartbreaker, besides that time in Kindergarten when a boy wrote me a love note and I corrected all of his grammar mistakes. Then I gave it back to him, but it was all innocent. At least the boy knows the difference between You're and Your. At least not seeing Jesse gives me time to think about how I am going to break up with him. I guess I really am a heartbreaker. It takes years to build up a good reputation and one bad decision to ruin it.


	13. Chapter 13

I am going on a date with Jesse, and at the very end of it I am breaking his heart. I am Rachel Barbra Berry, the heartbreaker. I see him await our table at Breadsticks. I can't face him, but Finn is on my mind. He will help me make it through all of this.

"You look lovely today Rachel." Jesse greeted me,

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I said politely,

"I need to talk to you about something important." He said,

"What is it?" I asked,

"This could be the next step of our relationship." He said,

"Well, we are moving pretty fast already. Maybe we should slow things down, but please continue." I replied,

"Thank you , well I'm going to New York next month and I was wondering if you would accompany me. I am going to five different broadway shows. I am staying there for a week. Just think of it we could see it all, Broadway. We might even run into Patti LuPone herself. We could see all of New York and our future together as the Favorite Broadway Duo. We can also see which Broadway Shows we will be in," He said with delight,

"Oh, um Jesse, I'm flattered that you would consider me as an option to take me to my future home. I really need to talk to you about us though. I just don't see a future for us. I mean there are no sparks between us. Thats what I want in a relationship and you don't give me that. As a girl I need to feel that with someone." I said,

"What are you talking about? I thought you being on Broadway was what you wanted." He said,

"Excuse me, can I take your order?" The waitress asked,

"We will both be having water. I don't feel in the mood for paying for a drink." Jesse replied,

"Water would be lovely, thank you" I said,

"I just don't understand why you won't go to New York with me." He said,

"Jesse, first of all I am a freshman. You are a junior in high school. The age difference makes no sense. Second of all, we haven't even kissed yet and thats because I didn't want you as my first kiss. I wanted it by someone I love and adore. I did get my first kiss by the way and it was so perfect. I was going to tell you sooner but I didn't know how you would react." I said with the guilt falling on my chest.

"So in all, you cheated on me?" Jesse asked,

"Yes, I know it was wrong and it makes me seem like a slut. I kissed him back, I couldn't help it. The guy was my first love and I just can't have what I shared with him with you." I said, but he was silent. The waitress came back with our water, we both ordered and I just sat there waiting for him to say something.

"You know, I asked people about you before I went on my first date with you. I asked people who worked with you in your dads' musicals and they said you would never be the type of person to break a guy's heart. I guess they were wrong, you are a slut Rachel Berry!" He yelled,

"I-I'm so sorry!" I started to cry,

"I was ready to give you my world! I wanted to take you to New York with me and this is how you repay me?!" Jesse asked,

"I didn't want to hurt you any longer so thats why Im breaking up with you!" I said,

"You should have told me that you were unhappy in the first place. I have been hurt in the past, but this really hurt me. I knew I shouldn't have trusted your dads." He said,

"What? My dads put you up to being with me?" I asked,

"Yes, they wanted me to get you to be in A Chorus Line. I agreed, because I needed a female lead or the show couldn't go on. You know I actually started to like you, you took a rock and threw it, breaking the glass that protected my heart. You couldn't obtain it though. I couldn't have all of you and thats why I am also breaking up with you." He said, he got up and was starting to walk out the door.

"Jesse, I had no idea. Please come back, can we at least finish the meal?" I asked,

"Why? Theres no point, I only pay for the people I like and I no longer feel anything for you." He said,

"Thats obviously not true, you are so torn up about this break up!" I said,

"I am going to pay the bill like you want me to and then leave. Your wish is granted, you can now date that first love that you obviously liked enough to cheat on me for." He said,

"Please no, come back!" I said,

I called my dads after Jesse left and I couldn't face them after what Jesse said. I couldn't believe they set me up. Well at least I can be with Finn now and I wont have anything come in my way.

 **Hey, great news I'm single. -Me**

 **You broke up with the love of your life? -Finn**

 **Oh shut up! -Me**

 **So now that you are single, would you care to be my girlfriend? -Finn**

 **Hold it there, I literally just got out of a relationship. I need some time and plus aren't you supposed to ask out a girl in person? -Me**

 **True, I don't want a Quinn repeat. :/ Be prepared for tomorrow though! -Finn**

 **Okay, well I'm going to sleep on it. Cant wait for whatever you have prepared for me tomorrow. -Me**

 **Goodnight pretty girl. 3 -Finn**

I smiled at his text, laid down my head and had many different dreams about the ways he was going to ask me out.

 ***Ugh! Finally they broke up! No more reviews about people asking if this is a St. Berry story. I absolutely despise that ship! Next chapter should be on Thursday.**

 **-TastesLikePink0**


End file.
